


Living Sex Toys Don't Speak, But They Sure Can Moan

by maxv1d



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxv1d/pseuds/maxv1d
Summary: For Max, it's seeing the Camp Counselor he hates break before his eyes. For Nikki, it's the chance to bring a little more excitement into their sex life.And for David? It's hell. Absolute hell.





	Living Sex Toys Don't Speak, But They Sure Can Moan

Max can’t help but be surprised about how much energy Nikki has. It’s been at least her third orgasm and she’s still going strong. Of course, he can handle a couple, but Max can take waiting with his dick aching for attention then he can after an orgasm. Then again, he’s naturally just lazy. Even if he had the energy to get up, he wouldn’t want to.

Nikki was just – rather eager. However, Max could feel himself being rather bored. Not that he wanted to stop any time soon – he did enjoy hearing the girl’s squeals and moans, but he needed more excitement in it. Even just this one time.

There were plenty of things he could’ve done. Grabbed a shirt and used it as a blindfold, found a rope of some sort… and Max was well close to suggesting it as Nikki takes a small break after her third.

And then he hears the footsteps near the tent. For a moment, Max freezes, but a small thought crosses his mind. He smirked slightly, knowing just who is making their way over, and can’t help but feel a twinge of excitement down below. Of course, Nikki is his one and only, but just the thought of being able to break him is highly arousing. Regardless of who he is.

Max’s reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Nikki. “Alright, something tells me you’ve got something on your mind,” she says, a quiet whisper, looking towards the door.

“Oh, I do alright. How would you feel about fucking up David?” Classic Max, no hesitation, as he points a thumb towards the door. He’s hardly even quiet about it.

Funnily enough, Nikki tilts her head to the side, pressing a finger against her chin in thought. Although she didn’t quite see the appeal, the whole night had been about her so far… surely she could let Max have her fun.

“Ha, alright! Let me get ‘em then!” Nikki jumps up, ignoring her naked self – David was going to be seeing a lot of it soon – and opening the tent door. She peeks her head out, looking towards the cheerful figure as he bounces over.

It was no surprise David noticed her bright green hair immediately, and puts on a grin. “Oh, Nikki! I was just about to check on you! You know it’s lights out time.”

A small whisper to Max, and she holds out her hand to him. Her eyes quickly scout the area, before a grin covers her face. “Of course, I do!” Nikki responds, and David is almost beaming for real at the thought of her finally understand. But then, in a flash, she dashes towards David, making his way his back to grasp at his hair. She yanks his head back, then quickly ties the cloth over his eyes, before grinning brightly.

“For you!”

David’s surprise goes a long way, and he hardly even reacts to seeing her lack of clothes before there’s nothing but darkness – in the suddenness of the action, he stumbles back and trips over his own feet. A hand quickly goes over his mouth, and he could feel himself being tied up at immense speed. Of course, Nikki. Although David’s certain whoever’s keeping his shouts from being heard isn’t Nikki.

He can’t quite think about who it is as opposed to what the fuck’s going on, however.

It takes a fair bit of struggle, and David can feel himself being dragged along – slowly but surely. Who knew a few campers could take him down so easily? He’s pissed now beyond  _ belief _ , but he tries – he tries so hard to keep himself under control. He can’t snap. It isn’t going to help anyone in this situation and certainly not him.

But David doesn’t exactly think asking is going to do much, either.

The hand is removed from his mouth, and David opens his mouth – only to gag as he feels a cloth taking its place. Well, that was futile. He continues to struggle, but it isn’t long before his sight is back, and David can do nothing but stare at the two figures in front of him.

There’s Nikki, beaming brightly, and Max, a cloth in his hand and a wide smirk on his face.

Both have no clothes on.

David’s  _ quickly _ alarmed, and it’s clear in his eyes, which only gives Max more satisfaction as he lets out a chuckle. “Oh man, how much I wish I had a  _ camera _ right now!” David has never heard the boy so cheerful before. In any other case, he would’ve most likely been proud of him, but…

Not now. Now he’s far beyond happiness. David’s hoping his anger comes off as struggle. He won’t give Max any more satisfaction. He won’t, he won’t.

He  **can’t** .

“Alright, Max! What’s the plan?” Nikki barks, and his grin widens. Without a word, Max steps forward and takes a hold of the Counselor’s chin, looking into his eyes. He hates the gag over his mouth, but he can’t run the risk of the other calling out to someone. Not now, at least. It wouldn’t be that difficult to claim David harassed them after this. They were just kids, after all! Who knew what they could do?

David now, apparently.

“Listen, you useless, piece of shit! …If you don’t do as I say, I’ll do all that I can to make your life a living hell. Every single minute, every single day… and wow, wouldn’t you hate that?” There’s a chuckle, clearly full of evil intent. “Don’t think of me as an idiot David. I know you hate every single one of us. If it wasn’t for Cameron, and your love of camping, you probably wouldn’t even be here.” Max glares. He can see the anger in the counselor’s eyes as clear as day. He can tell. Max sees it in himself every day, after all. 

And yet, David knows he’s stuck. He can’t let anyone hear about this. He can’t tell a soul. He knows it isn’t going to help him. Besides, who would believe that he was molested by children?

David stops struggling, squints his eyes closed… and slowly nods his head. He can’t believe he’s giving into this, but he has no choice. Just one look at his body and you can tell he’s disgusted, but David knows he isn’t getting out of this now.

Max smirks, and grasps at the gag, pulling it out harshly. David chokes and takes a breath, leaning forward, his hands grazing together due to the fabric that held them together. He doesn’t say a word, although he wants nothing more than to tell the two of them how disgusting they were.

His frown is real, but he doesn’t even care at this point.

Nikki peers over, looking down towards his pants. “Oooh, I wonder how big it is!” she chimes, slightly more hyped now than before, if not interested. She wants that thing in her mouth, and she’s going to get it.

“Hmm, well, we’ll just have to find out, won’t we,” Max teases, tilting his head towards Nikki and giving her a quick kiss, before kneeling in front of David. He starts with the bandana, grasping it with his hand. He can sense David’s shaken state, and his clear disgust… but grasps at it harshly and shoves to the side of the room. No need for that anymore.

Max doesn’t waste much time diving towards the now visible inches of skin, kissing along his neck, before digging his teeth deeply into the skin. David hisses in pain, and Max only smirks, not even wasting his time in moving to a new spot to do the same. Over and over, wherever he can reach. There’s bite marks all over his neck. Max only leans back slightly to look at his work near the end, letting out a small breath.

“Perfect.”

Meanwhile, Nikki – although enjoying the show – quickly gets restless. She wants something to play with too. She kneels next to Max, grasping at David’s belt to loosen it, before sliding her arm up his shirt. It takes a few seconds of searching, her tongue stuck out, before she finds one of the buds sticking out of his chest. With a gasp, her eyes light up and she gives it a slightly harsh tweak.

There’s a gasp from David, and he arches his head back. Fuck, fuck, fuck—

Max can’t stop the smirks tonight. He drags his finger across David’s neck, looking back towards him. “That’s what we want to hear. I just knew this would be fun. Isn’t that right, Nikki?”

Nikki continues squeezing David’s nipple with two of her fingers, nodding eagerly. “Yeah, you were so right! Is he ready yet? I wanna taste of whatever we’re dealing with down there!”

“In due time. Let’s just get a few layers of clothing off first.” Max reaches for his arm, and Nikki wastes no time in leaving flushed and shaken David to reach for his vest. Once off, his shirt is lifted, but – not surprisingly – stopped by the arms tied together behind his back.

“Fuck. Nikki, you got a pair of scissors somewhere?” Max asks, not even caring about what the state of his shirt will be like. He got mauled by a bear or something; it’s the woods. No-one would fucking question it. Besides, knowing David, he’s probably got at least ten of these things.

Nikki thinks for a second, before digging through the piles of clothing in the room. It takes a second, but a small and yet decent pair of scissors is shown in her hand, and she crawls her way back over with a triumphant look. “I wanna do it! Let me at it!”

Max was about to decide against it, but figured Nikki would probably be the most rambunctious about it. Perfect for concealing the cuts as something else. Max agrees, sitting back and letting her do her work; snipping at every area she can until it’s almost in shreds. Well, that was one way to do it. Regardless, with his nipples free, Max is more than pleased.

He gathers up as much of David’s shirt as he can and chucks it outside. He can worry about that later. When he looks back, Nikki’s already back at one of his nipples, dragging her tongue across the sensitive bud and making the disgusted David squirm. The site makes his dick twitch. Fuck, that’s hot. He so badly wants to touch, but that’s going to have to wait. For now, there’s a spare bud left for him and a tent that needs to form in David’s pants.

Max wastes hardly much time himself in kneeling down in front of David. One hand grasps at his shoulder, and David lets out a whimper, arching his head back again.

“Aww, crying already? What a shame…” Max trails off, dragging his tongue over his nipple. Again, David gasps, hating the sounds that come out of his mouth. Of course, this doesn’t stop the boy from spreading saliva all over his bare chest, sliding down his stomach, as he continues to play around with his nipple.

A minute or so more of this – Max wasn’t counting – he slides his hand down and grasps at the – yes! – tent in his pants.  _ That _ was what he was waiting for. He’s more than pleased at the sound that forms, and he could feel the twitching of the dick that’s just under a couple more layers of clothes. Then they can get to the  _ real  _ fun.

Nikki turns her head, before grinning eagerly and letting David’s nipple fall out of her mouth with a small pop. She peers over, bouncing excitedly, and Max rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah, in a sec. Just help me get his pants down.”

Max should’ve expected it wouldn’t have taken her long. A few extra seconds of pulling, and David’s hard on dick bounces out of its confines.

Nikki licks her lip. Max stares. David covers his eyes, whimpering and crying. He feels pathetic, and disgusted. And yet, now of mercy, there’s no anger or begging. Just acceptance, and disgust. He knows there’s nothing he can do. It’s too late now.

“Dibs on that big thing!” Nikki declares, pressing a finger against it. Already, David’s biting down on an unwanted moan. Fuck pleasure. Right now, the counselor would rather feel pain.

Max rolls his eyes  _ again,  _ but accepts it nonetheless. “Alright, but I get to touch it later. And you’ve got to help me up; I want his ass.” Spoken like it wasn’t that big of a deal to David, but why would Max care? He was having the time of his life. Fuck what David thought.

Heh, fuck indeed.

There’s no struggling as the two lift him up onto his hands and knees. And there’s no remorse from the other, either. David’s nothing but a sex toy for them to play with at this point. And who the fuck cares about a sex toy?

Whilst Nikki wiggles herself underneath David, dragging a finger across his chest, Max positions himself at the end. David, clearly having lost all care, is more than surprised at the hand that smacks his butt at an alarming speed. His eyes shoot open wide, and there’s a sting of pain ringing around the area. This was what he’d asked for, though, wasn’t it? He’d wanted it to hurt. It was better than it feeling good. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

But at this point, David could tell the two were hardly even paying attention to him.

There’s a constant amount of pain ringing through his bottom – which he’s sure is red as at this point – and David’s tears are dropping to the floor. He’s sobbing grossly, but keeps his voice down as best as he can manage. It wouldn’t matter to the other two, and he doesn’t want anyone else to hear him like this.

Nikki grasps at his dick first, hand at the base near his red-colored pubes, stroking up and down eagerly. David hates the pleasure that runs through his body, forcing the broken moan out of his throat. Why… why?

Max, on the other hand – done with the pain in his own hand – places both hands on David’s buttocks, before peering forward at the hole. Huh, so that’s what it looks like… he shrugs a bit, before digging his fingers around to try and find the right spot. They hardly even reach in deep enough, but at some point, he can tell by David’s thrusting and increase in moaning that it’s doing something. Finally, Max pulls them out with a smirk and licks them, before grasping hold of his dick.

He couldn’t help the shivers that rang through him, handling it when it was this sensitive, but rises slightly on his toes to aim for the hole. He feels almost as though he could fall over, but eventually, Max shoves it in to keep himself from awkwardly toppling.

Despite how much he loves the feeling of Nikki’s mouth, this is unlike anything he’s ever felt. Max groans against the feeling, and his non-sore hand slaps down on his back as he thrusts. David’s moans, whimpers, and the occasional sob only fuel him even more. Why hadn’t he thought of doing this before?

As Nikki finally sticks his dick into her mouth, lifting her head up with her elbows to reach every spot she can manage, Max thrusts eagerly in and out of David. The pleasure shoots through his body, and he can feel himself reaching the edge every second.

“ Fuck , David! Yes!”

Max cries out, much against his own will, but at this point, he couldn’t care. David’s hardly even surprised anymore – albeit he didn’t have much of a drive to respond. Nikki can’t help but moan slightly around his dick, and sucking around, she twists herself in a way to slide one of her hands down and press it to her clit. A free finger digs around for a bit, before sliding easily into her entrance, stroking against her g-spot.

All in all, the two of them are far from quiet; Max close to climax – along with David, but no-one fucking cared about him – and Nikki bringing herself nearer every second, her movements fast even as she focuses on David’s dick with everything she can.

Max comes first. A loud moan fills the tent as his seed shoots into David, and it’s the most relief he’s felt all night. And yet, for David, it’s the most disgust he’s felt in his entire lifetime. Even worse then everything he’d done for Campbell.

And yet, despite this, he follows. A stream of warm cum spills into Nikki’s mouth, who accepts it eagerly. Granted, a fair bit splats around her face and onto the floor, but she lets his dick fall flat, swallowing what she can.

Max is breathing heavily, and yet he’s satisfied. Shaken David is just barely keeping himself up. And for the fourth time that night, Nikki’s usual loud and rather messy climax approaches, a rather high pitched squeal as she arches her back slightly and lets it shoot out onto the floor ahead of her.

All in all, for the two of them, it was the best time they’d had in awhile.

Nikki quickly finds the energy to crawl out from under David – no surprise – and the moment Max pulls out and sits back, David collapses. The mostly naked, messy, stinky body of his just flat onto the floor. He’s still shaking. Still crying. There’s tears dry on his cheeks but they just keep coming.

Max rises to his feet, sharply kicking his side. “Alright… You know the fucking rules. You tell anyone, and I won’t let you out easy. You fucking got it, you sicko?”

He hates it, he hates all of it. Why, why does this have to happen to him? Always with him? He wishes he could just wake up and not have to worry about anything – that it’s all just a bad dream, and things could back to how they were.

And instead, with nothing else to do, David just nods. 


End file.
